


Beautiful With You

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Happily Ever After, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Through the years, even the ever confident diva questions her worth and her beauty. And every time her loving and doting husband is there to assuage her fears. She has always wondered what she did to deserve him or how she managed to get him after being so cruel... So, enjoying their retired years together, she finally decides to ask.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Beautiful With You

**Author's Note:**

> I stg this is not a proposal. I promise.
> 
> Anyway, another request for MechMan, who wanted some Ferdiethea. I felt so soft while writing this... I hope you enjoy!

As confident as she was, Dorothea always prided herself on two things, her voice and her beauty. Of course, she always knew in the back of her head that that beauty would one day fade, but no matter how much she told herself that she would be ready… maybe she over estimated just how much it would truly affect her. As she grew older, as things began to happen, she often found herself scared. Wondering if her youthful looks would fade too fast, if anyone would truly stay by here when she was nothing but an old woman… yet with every new scare, one thing remained consistent...

Her darling husband.

One thing no one ever questioned was how much Ferdinand loved his wife. If it weren't for how sickeningly sweet they were in public, it was the fact that Ferdinand gushed about her whenever he could. Nothing could stop or deter him from loving her fiercely and completely. Not even Dorothea herself. 

Even as early as the end of the war, before they were ever married, she would look at her hands, so scarred and mangled by her magic, and cry. Though she did well to hide her fear from most, she thought then that surely she would be alone. No one wanted to have such hands in theirs. Yet, one night when she was struggling with it particularly hard, Ferdinand came in, asking her what was wrong. She couldn't tell him, but it didn't take him long to figure out. He didn't curse her or flee, instead he took them both, kissing each finger, her palms, her wrists… each treated so delicately and with love that it brought her once again to tears. 

They were wed a year later in the second biggest most extravagant wedding Adrestia had ever seen (the biggest was Edelgard's marriage to the Queen of Brigid, which Ferdinand was still a little salty about), but that night, he found her crying once again, this time because she had found strands of grey peeking through her dark brown hair. She was so young still! How could this be happening? Ferdinand just took her gently into his arms, kissing away her tears as he treaded a hand in her hair. He didn't care, he told her, to him she was still beyond beautiful in his eyes. And he certainly made sure to prove that to her in every way he could think of. 

Flash forward to the birth of their child, Angelique von Aegir, a beautiful little girl with the brightest green eyes and a full head of fiery orange hair. Getting to hold her little one… Watching Ferdinand melt when the baby grabbed his finger… There couldn't have been a happier day. However, even as happy as she was, Dorothea knew that the pregnancy wasn't kind to her body. Now soft and littered in stretch marks, she began trying to think of ways to remedy this, even through magical means. She didn't cry over it this time, yet… Ferdinand seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. When little Angelique was asleep in her arms, he wandered over and began to place a soft kiss on each and every stretch mark, whispering just how much he loved her and how lucky he was… maybe they weren't such a bad thing after all. 

Every road block she hit, he was there to not only clear it, but hold her hand through it. Even as they aged, his love for her never wavered and she often wondered why she ever doubted his sincerity in the first place. It wasn't until after Ferdinand had retired and their daughter had moved out, sitting on the porch of the Aegir estate and sipping tea, that Dorothea simply couldn't keep her curiosity about one thing at bay.

"Hey Ferdie?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I want to ask you something. Something I've been wondering for years."

"Ask away! You know you may ask me anything!"

She sat her teacup down, brushing her now mostly grey hair back out of her face and folding her magic scarred hands in front of her. "Why?"

Ferdinand blinked at her, confused, his own silver and orange hair (kept in a high ponytail to hide the thinning area up top) falling comically to the side as he tilted his head. "I am afraid I do not follow."

"Back when we were in school, I treated you so horridly. Accused you of being shallow. Said things to you that I should never have said… Yet you chose me. Certainly not complaining. I've never been happier… call it curiosity, but I want to know. What made you choose me?"

"Ah, but is it not obvious, Dorothea?" He laughed, reaching over to lay a hand on hers, smiling brightly. "It is because I love you. I always have, even back then when I was too stuck in my title and nobility to realize it. You captivated me from the start… that is why I have always tried so hard to show you how much you mean to me. How your beauty is not just skin deep… it is also your heart! And where others may grow more apart as the years creep in, I only find myself more drawn to you everyday. I… I would dare say I need you more than I need my next breath! I love you more than life itself!"

"Ferdie, you weren't supposed to make me cry." She chuckled, moving one of her hands to attempt to dry her eyes before the tears got out of hand. 

"I apologize, but it is true! Every word!" Grabbing her hand, he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before returning to his tea. A smirk came to his face, taking a sip of this beverage and glancing away playfully. "Perhaps you would have rather I said that certain assets of yours charmed me so much I simply could not resist! Though… I will admit that even I enjoyed watching you walk away, cruel or not."

"Ferdinand!" She gave him a light smack to the arm, though it was clear she was rather amused. "At least you usually looked me in the eyes when talking to me."

The two of them shared a laugh that ended with Dorothea giving his hand a gentle squeeze and getting to her feet. "I love you, Ferdie. Thank you. For everything. Yes, even staring at my butt."

"You do not plan to forget that now, do you?"

"Nope! I will hold it over you until one of us dies." She said simply as she walked over to give him a kiss and head back inside. 

Ferdinand just chuckled and looked back out across the horizon, a content smile on his face. "I look forward to it for hopefully many years to come."


End file.
